The present invention relates to electrochemical batteries and, in particular, to battery systems adapted for deep-sea operation.
Batteries which are exposed to deep-ocean pressures can, of course, be easily crushed or damaged unless they are specially-designed or unless their pressure-compensating arrangements are provided. For example, a conventional practice has utilized special pressure vessels which, although they may be capable of, withstanding the ambient pressure nevertheless can become quite complex and expensive particularly when their cost is compared with that of ordinary commercially-available types. However, the usual commercial batteries, such as the lead-acid or Nicad battery types, unfortunately are formed with a relatively thin and flexible casing wall which yields readily to external pressures especially when the casing or cell is not completely filled with its electrolyte. As far as is known, the susceptability of these commercial type batteries to damage has prevented their use in deep-ocean operations in which they are exposed to the severe ambient pressures.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a battery system capable of utilizing relatively thin-walled, commercial-type batteries in deep-ocean applications.
Another object is to provide such a pressure-equalizer system for use with the thin-walled commercial cells.
A further object is to provide a pressure equalizing system in which any discharge current between the batteries is reduced to a minimum.
Another object is to provide a pressure-equalized system which is simple, inexpensive and easily adapted for use with commercially-available batteries.